


The day Park Chanyeol broke the internet

by bluewhale1127_1201



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, IG live, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Xiuhan if you squint harder, jihoon if you squint, proposal, soft hours, toben - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201
Summary: Exactly as the title says.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	The day Park Chanyeol broke the internet

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea for Christmas last year and well shit happened and I forgot about it.
> 
> Anyways love this story a lot and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Y'all probably know my work is unbetad. Feel free to point out any errors.  
> Love u

The camera is black for some minutes until after some shuffling around Loey's face comes into view. He's in the hallway of his apartment looking like he just woke up, eyes puffy and hair flying off in every direction. He runs a hand through his hair as he takes in the number of viewers, 100 000, stealthily rising.  
"Hi guys!" he beams waving at the camera. He skims through the hello messages in Korean and English, he sees a bit of Japanese and Chinese but other languages he can't recognize.  
"Merry Christmas Yeolmaes." Chanyeol grins as his fans send countless happy holidays messages.

kimjongin14√:  
I'm not a yeolmae but Merry xmas hyung.  
oohsehun√:  
yah hyung I'm not a yeolmae either  
Pcywifeu:  
Merry Christmas oppppaaaa  
Loey_stan27:  
Happy holidays my favorite husband 

Chanyeol tsks at his two friends and rolls his eyes before saying,  
"I didn't invite antis like you Sehun. Jongin no gingerbread cookies for you."  
He delights in their responses.

loeyyyyy:  
this is so wholesome!  
oohsehun√:  
Nini is pouting at me Chanyeol atop  
oohsehun√:  
thop*  
oohsehun√:  
stop*** dammit.  
Chennie√:  
your lisp is showing sehun  
Baekkie√:  
Exposing your lisp Sehuns

Chanyeol laughs at his friends bickering and focuses on why he did this live.  
"Ok so ignoring these idiots. What did all of you do for Christmas?"  
Chanyeol asks and his breath hitches as three of his Chinese friends send messages, well two but he knows Yifan is watching.

Taozzi√:  
Well Luhan ge and Fan ge went skating.  
Luge√:  
Yifan fell on his ass countless times lol  
Luge√:  
*butt  
I forget there are kids in here hehe  
"We should form a group chat sometime. I miss you guys especially Fan hyung." Chanyeol says ignoring Zitao's whines at him as he reads what some of his fans did for the day.

pcywifeu:  
Imagine a gc with CBX, SC, Kai, Z.tao, Kris and Luhan  
loeyyyyy:  
The power omg😱  
Baekkie√:  
Is Jumnyeon in? Last I checked he had a flip phone  
oohsehun√:  
Lmao  
kimjongin14√:  
He's your hyung Baekhyun hyung.

"Wow many of you had a great time today. I'm very glad." Chanyeol smiles walking around the house, he stops when Toben yips at him.

loeyyyyy:  
Toben my son!  
Channiesexybaby:  
Aaaaah it's toben.....  
Pcywifeu:  
@loeyyyyy he is MY son  
Pcywifeu:  
Oppa what did you and our son do for Christmas?

Chanyeol hums debating on what to say.  
"We baked many gingerbread cookies and before you ask Jongin, you do have a box with your name on it. Then we watched Christmas movies and cuddled whilst eating takeouts."

oohsehun√:  
You ate takeouts on Christmas hyung!!!  
kimjongin14√:  
Sehun is gaping so hard rn  
Chennie√:  
Someone's definitely gone lazy lmao  
Baekkie√:  
Jongdae stop cackling like a hyena, Min hyung just woke up.  
loeyyyyy:  
You guys are speaking weird  
loeyyyyy:  
Eyes emoji

"Say hie to Minseok hyung for me!"  
Chanyeol grabs Toben and shows him to his fans. Many send hearts and other cute emojis.  
Toben runs off when the door suddenly opens and someone enters, Chanyeol looks up in a dazzling smile.

kimjongin14√:  
Uh hyung it's a live...  
oohsehun√:  
Chan hyung your stupidity is showing  
Baekkie√:  
OMg  
KimJunmyeon√:  
What's happening?  
ZYX_lay√:  
I sensed Chanyeol being stupid  
cbXiumin√:  
Everyone really assembled for Chanyeol's Christmas live huh  
cbXiumin√:  
Hie Lu @Luge

Chanyeol scowls at Sehun and Jongin and smirks at Minseok's greeting to Luhan. His friend isn't really lowkey when it comes to his adoration for the Chinese actor. He won't forget when he was dragged by Baekhyun to China because Minseok was forcing his band mates to Luhan's movie premier.

"Chanyeol what are you doing?" a deep voice asks. It's his favorite person in the world wearing a beanie and his glasses making his squishy as hell. Chanyeol feels his heart pound in anticipation.

loeyyyyy:  
Oh who dat  
Baekkie√:  
Oh shit!  
KimJunmyeon√:  
Baek language...

"Come here Soo! I'm doing a live as a Christmas gift for my fans." Chanyeol says excitedly.  
"Oh are you sure?" Kyungsoo asks unsure, Chanyeol has been mentioning how he wants to reveal their relationship.  
"Yeah come on it's time anyways." Chanyeol chirps happily. He's quite energetic since Kyungsoo entered the room.  
Kyungsoo joins him on the couch, adjusting his glasses as Chanyeol shifts his phone camera.  
"Say hie Soo!"

Chennie√:  
WTF IS HAPPENING  
Pcywifeu:  
Is that veteran actor Do Kyungsoo?!?

"Hie Chanyeol's fans. I'm Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo waves shyly.

oohsehun√:  
He is so awkward lmao

Chanyeol pecks Kyungsoo on the cheek purposefully. The smaller blushes, smiling bashfully. If Sehun wasn't so shocked at what had happened he'd have teased Kyungsoo mercilessly.  
Chanyeol places his phone down on the table supporting it with Kyungsoo's flower vase. He makes sure both he and Kyungsoo are visible on their couch. Toben wiggles a little in Kyungsoo's hold.  
"So I've been hinting at a Christmas gift for my fans with this live and this is part of the gift. Everyone I'm dating award winning actor Do Kyungsoo!"  
Kyungsoo flinches at his loud volume but smiles nonetheless. Chanyeol had been wanting to reveal their relationship for a while now. SeChan was on indefinite hiatus since Sehun had many acting and modeling gigs whilst Chanyeol was producing for many artists. He had asked Kyungsoo countless times until the actor succumbed. He was also at a point in his career that dating wouldn't be much of a shock.  
Kyungsoo's eyes raised at the number of people watching almost 2 million. They would no doubt trend tomorrow, he would have to speak to Jihoon to increase security for both him and Chanyeol.  
"So Kyungsoo and I went to both our parents houses earlier, that's why we ate takeout Jongdae." Chanyeol says narrowing his eyes at the camera. He turns to Kyungsoo.  
"This is hella cheesy but I'm very much known for being the cheesiest in our friend group." Chanyeol chuckles palming Kyungsoo's cheek with his left hand. The look of fondness and pure love oozes from Chanyeol that Baekhyun wants to gag as he watches but he can't. This is a huge step for his best friend.  
"Soo from that day two years ago when you entered my studio asking for help with an ost I fell so hard for you."

Baekkie√:  
I know i was there  
loeyyyyy:  
WHAT!

"You looked so small and cute, I just wanted to protect you forever. These two years are the best I've had in my life. I love you so much." Chanyeol says sincerely. Kyungsoo wants to melt into a puddle of goo right there. His eyes follow Chanyeol's hand that goes into his pocket. Is it what he thinks it is?  
"I figured nothing would beat asking you in front of the world, our fans and friends."  
Kyungsoo's heartbeat spiked as Chanyeol got down on one knee.

KrisWu√:  
Kyungsoo say no!  
KimJunmyeon√:  
WY YIFAB SKKSM  
KrisWu√:  
Omg Jun are you crying?

"I wouldn't think of anyone else to spend the rest of my life with even though you are annoyingly loud in the mornings and you hog all the blankets. so yes I will marry you Chanyeol."  
Toben jumps out of danger as Chanyeol lunges for Kyungsoo after shakingly placing the diamond on his finger. The poodle heads straight for Chanyeol's phone knocking the phone along with the vase.  
"Toben!" both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo wail at the dog for ruining their moment.

Chennie√:  
Jongdae.exe has stopped working  
kimjongin14√:  
I'm coming to c the ring hyungs  
oohsehun√:  
Did I just witness an IG live proposal  
Taozzi√:  
I'm flying in first thing in the mornin skskks  
KimJunmyeon√:  
Skhdiowgsiixongrats skiebskjev you ejjsgtwo ahhhhh  
ZYX_lay√:  
Get off the phone if you aren't going to make sense Jun  
Congrats Yeol and Soo!  
Luge√:  
Can you blame him ahhhhhhhh I'm sobbing rn  
And i have an interview in thirty  
Thanks for the puffy eyes yeol  
cbXiumin√:  
Ahhhhhjj chanyeol ahhhhhhhhh so swweeeeeet ahhhhhhhhh  
Baekkie√:  
Chabywol yiu ass im sobbing like babie i fking haye u  
KimJunmyeon√:  
Baek language!  
Dks12√:  
Why am i not surprised smh junmyeon  
KrisWu√:  
Well Chanyeol broke stan twt and ig and bubble lmao

"Merry Christmas everyone. Thank you for being here to witness my gift who is the love of my life Kyungsoo. Enjoy your holidays, I'm going to make out with my fiancé now." Chanyeol grins swiping his phone and locking it. He tackles Kyungsoo to the couch whist whispering sweet nothings.

BREAKING: Twitter, Instagram and other social media platforms experience glitches as an IG live proposal goes viral.  
Click link for more details.


End file.
